Related Drabbles
by The Midnight Rose
Summary: In which the boys' physical relationship opens their minds to the possibility of more. *explicit content*
1. Chapter 1

Moist lips parted, pants of hot air exchanged between them and their partners as if the breaths were life itself. A hand slid down from shoulder to elbow, burning against the flush of his skin; they were poised, virtually motionless, glowing with heat.

Then Draco dived in for another soul-searing kiss, lips melding with Harry's as his tongue stroked and sucked fiercely. Their hips bucked together, erections sending electric shocks up and down spines. Ears finely attuned for little gasps and moans, silence enforced by habit.

Harry arched back fiercely, surprised by Draco's hand encircling him roughly. Pumping once, twice, and he came with a choked groan. Draco's hand moved to grasp himself, the image of his partner permanently etched in his mind and labeled as "Perfection." Swift moments later, he collapsed atop Harry, insensate and strangely unsatisfied.

Later he would realize that he wanted more than a mindless fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't often that the two came together. Between various rivalries and other trivialities, stolen kisses and quickies in corridors were a rarity. When they managed though, both appreciated it for weeks afterward.

Harry didn't need sex often, or so he was convinced, because living in danger had taught him to keep a tight rein on his sexual appetite.

Draco didn't need sex often, or so he was convinced, because living in danger had taught him moderation as the key to the most pleasure.

Both didn't feel the need for an emotional relationship, or so they were convinced, because the corrosive limelight had worn away their sense of the aesthetic when it came to anything other than friendship. But the boys were not friends. And perhaps that lent an edge to their passion that it would have otherwise lacked. Surprisingly gentle, the boys' impatience brewed like an impending torrential downpour.


	3. Chapter 3

The oddly humid heat of the room would have been oppressive, had the boys not been the cause of it. Consumed by Harry in both the physical and literal sense, Draco was sweating rivulets. Arching, pumping, and clenching at the sheets as he had been doing for hours had left him exhausted, with Harry in little better shape.

The spring afternoon had been perfect. The boys had had several hours unexpectedly free, and they had immediately sought the other out.

Determined to have Draco admit submission, Harry had begun by simply tracing sensitive skin with his tongue, memorizing what worked best where. Following that, the dark boy had taken it upon himself to mark his ethereal partner, leaving explainable yet conspicuous bruises in the oddest of places: on the back of a calf, right next to the elbow...

Draco was crying with want as Harry tongued his length so gently…


	4. Chapter 4

He thrust hard, hitting that oh so sweet spot inside his partner, breathing heavily. He was so close to the edge, but it wouldn't do for anyone to hear. Their hiding place was not so well secreted that they could cry their passion at the top of their lungs.

He bit down on the side of the neck, gently at first but becoming rougher as his orgasm approached. And there! His back arched involuntarily, knocking his head against a shelf but not noticing the pain.

Harry took Draco's hand and placed it upon his still pressing erection, grasping tightly and gasping at the pleasure. He tilted his head back, offering the unmarred side of his neck for biting and quickly brought himself to completion, spraying messily over the First Years' brooms.

He laughed quietly as they wiped their brows and cast cleansing spells.

Off to another Herbology lesson they went.


	5. Chapter 5

He could feel the tension contained in his partner's frame, felt it being taken out upon himself with accuracy that came with the ease of long practice. He wasn't masochistic, but had realized that the release they found in each other couldn't be duplicated elsewhere; and so, he allowed it to a large extent.

It was rare that Harry was the aggressor. He was much better at letting the pressures of the world simply rest upon his shoulders. But Draco understood, so it was okay.

He knew the urge to slowly drive someone into a hellhole, with walls built of suffering, fear, and pain; Harry broke Draco's nose again, and backhanded him so as to catch the rapidly swelling flesh with his knuckles. He slammed his fist against him while Draco cried silently.

Harry brought out his wand and began to heal, but no apologies were forthcoming. None were expected.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco reamed Harry harshly, a punishing force coupled with a bloody bite to the right shoulder. He lapped at the blood and ran a trembling hand down Harry's side. He slammed back in again, and Harry gasped and bit his bloody lip, concentrating on not being crushed into the mattress.

Sweat dropped down onto Harry's back from Draco's darkened hair, and he raised his hand to pinch at Harry's nipple. He quickly abandoned the motion, thrusting jerkily into Harry, absently noting the pink tinge to the spunk dribbling onto the mattress. Harry climbed on top of him, glaring and cursing, shoving his cock into Draco's mouth and fucking it brutally.

He dropped down beside Draco, panting, and reached for his wand stiffly. Draco grabbed his wrist wordlessly, but Harry jerked out of his light hold and cast a light healing charm.

It wasn't as if he owed Draco anything, really...


	7. Chapter 7

Draco spoke first, so out of character that it stunned Harry. He wanted them to admit to something more than a sexual relationship. He wanted something more than a sexual relationship. They already had one anyways, he said.

Several reasons to the contrary sprang to Harry's mind immediately, but they were overwhelmed by a pressing, suffocating fear.

Not knowing what to make of Harry's also uncharacteristic silence, Draco faltered in his carefully prepared monologue. He grabbed Harry's arms, looking him in the eye to continue to convince him that he, Draco, was in the right of it. They were careful already. No one had found out yet, so why worry? Right, Harry?

Harry licked his lips and bolted, leaving the door open behind him in his haste to get away from the dungeons. Why did he have to mess everything up? Wasn't the sex good enough for now? Why more?


	8. Chapter 8

Draco trapped Harry's tongue with his own, figuring that any talking couldn't lead to profitable engagements. He remained there, reminding Harry with heated precision exactly why the two of them had taken up with each other to begin with. He placed open mouthed kisses on his chest, licking the nipples as if they had a candy coating. He knelt, and bit just below the ribs hard enough not to tickle but to make Harry jump. He looked down wide-eyed as Draco tongue-fucked his belly-button, and had to swallow hard not to come in his pants. He rubbed his nose in the line of hair at level with the boxer shorts and pants that were rapidly descending to Harry's knees, and moved to nip a little harder than necessary at his hip bones, and the sensitive skin where his groin met his pale skinned thighs.

It'd been a very long month.


	9. Chapter 9

There was the grasping tightness he'd missed, the all-consuming Heat he associated with Draco. Head dropped down, arms trembling, he slid home in a slow, deep thrust.

Draco arched up, fingers scrabbling in the sheets and eyes tight shut, looking pained and aroused and beautiful, his chest heaving underneath Harry.

And Harry fucked him face to face, lowering himself to rest on his elbows, pausing. "Draco, look at me."

And Draco bit his lip, and opened his eyes, mouth open, panting with the effort of lying still.

"I'm sorry." He was really. He'd panicked, run, inexplicably hard and wanting to cry. Harry pulled out and shoved back in, keening while Draco gasped desperately for air. "I'm sorry." He moved again, brutal pleasure coursing between the two of them. "I'm sorry." He quickened, snapping his hips back and forth, keeping his eyes trained on Draco. "I'm sorry. I love you."

"Yesss."


End file.
